Heart Of Stone
by Clarespurplevibrator
Summary: Eli is having flashbacks about Julia and Clare is worried that Eli is falling out of love with her.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Story, I hope everyone likes it. So I have been hearing a lot of speculations about the new character for the second half of season 10 named Jess. A lot of people have speculated that she is going to steal Eli away from Clare (Doubt it). I had my own speculations and theories about this girl Jess. The ideas and theories I started thinking about inspired me to write this story.

*** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS or DEGRASSI. ***

* * *

**-Eli Goldsworthy's POV-**

"NO!" I screamed but it was too late. In that split second she was gone…

"Eli?" Clare said while shoving my shoulder. "Huh? Uh, What is it?"  
"Nothing just you seem zoned out." Clare answered. She was right I was zoned out. I have been thinking about Julia lately. I don't know if it is wrong or if it is bad. " You want to talk?" Clare asked. I didn't answer. I just picked up my bag and grabbed my apple and walked off. I could feel her beautiful blue eyes burning holes in my back. I didn't want her to know what was going on. What she didn't think I loved her?  
"Eli." Whispers a soft toned voice. I turn around there is no one there. I keep walking. The halls are empty and cold. "Eli…" I heard it again. I turn around once more. Nothing. I was not paying attention to what was in front of me and I run right into someone I didn't know. "Watch where you're going!" they said with an angry tone. "Sorry." I replied. Everything was on the floor scattered and my head started to spin. "Eli." I finally figured out the soft toned voice, it was Julia. I dropped down to the grown in shock. I turned my head in every direction and all I saw was the crowd of people walking, stepping on my papers. I couldn't find her. WHERE WAS SHE!  
"ELI! Hi! I am talking to you." Yelled a familiar voice. I couldn't put a face to it until the face came down to my level. "Do you need help?" said Jess. "

"No, I am alright." I replied.  
"Sure? You look a little distressed."

"I am okay." I answered once more. "So, how have you been? Since…" she asked me. I didn't know what to say. " I am alright." My hand started to tremble; I started to have cold sweats. It felt like withdrawal. It got awkward between Jess and I. The last time I saw her was at Julia's funeral. "See you around?" She said.  
"Sure." My hands were not steady enough for a hug; they were not even steady enough for a handshake. "Okay… well bye." She said with an awkward smile. "Eli…" I heard the soft tone of Julia's voice. The voice faded and another familiar voice was calling my name. "Eli. Are you okay? Why are acting so weird?" Clare said in a concerned tone. " I am just … I can't…"

"No, need to explain." She looked at me in that instant and I knew she knew what the charade was about. She continued on, "Who was that? I never had seen her before."

"No one." I said.

I was in a trance all day. My eyes kept watering up every time I zoned out…

"Elijah! You are acting irrational!" She said.

"Irrational? You don't understand! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" I shouted. Julia started crying. " You won't let me understand Eli!" I was sitting in the middle between Julia and myself. I just watched his all happen all over again. I looked at myself yelling at her and her hysterically crying. I looked into my eyes. I didn't see myself; I saw a monster. I turned around, and she was about to open the door and I tried to grab her while the other me, this monster, just let her leave. I couldn't get a hold of her. She got out. I started to scream at myself. " WHY? WHY DID YOU LET HER GO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN?" I just stared at me. I had this angry look upon my face. My eyes stayed shut for three seconds as I heard her slam the back of Morty. I started to tear and so did the monster next to me. She hopped on her bike pedaled away. At the red, she turned around, looked straight at me and just stared. Green light, she started to pedal away.

I looked into my eyes some more and I started the car follow her. Red light. "Eli, I don't have anything to say to you! Leave me alone!" I stayed parked, she pedaled off not paying attention to the light and then Faster than she was pedaling, she was gone. Instantly. "JULIE!" … Then I woke up. " I made you coffee." Clare said in a soft tone. I started to drink it. "I know why you are acting so weird." She started to say.

"You do?"

"I do. Julia? I mean it was pretty obvious. When you walked into my house you sat on the couch and fell asleep. I thought maybe you were not feeling good so I just let you nap and I went upstairs to change. When I came back down, you kept yelling Julie. You can talk to me Eli. The grieving process is long but I hope I could help."

"No, No Clare, I can't. You wouldn't understand!" I started to shout. Clare looked at me, "Well you're not really giving me a chance to understand."

" I am really messed up! You will never understand! I won't let you understand!"

" Are you not over her? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"Clare, really? Like I said you won't understand." I got up off the couch and grabbed my things and left. I slammed the door behind me. She opened the door as I got into Morty, "Where are you going?" she asked. I didn't say anything. I raised the volume so I can drain out her voice. I honestly did not know where I was going. I just did not want to talk about it with her, anyone but her. I got out of Morty and went up to the door. I rang the doorbell. The door opened. "Eli, longtime no see." Jess sarcastically said with a smirk. I just broke down at her doorstep. The waterworks were on and wouldn't let out anytime soon. She gave me a hug and she let me inside.

"I just need someone to talk to." I said.  
"Doesn't everyone?" She smiled and replied.


	2. Chapter 2

*** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS or DEGRASSI. ***

* * *

Jess poured me a glass of water. "Thanks," I said. "So how have you been Jess?"

"I have been alright, considering my mother hasn't been the same." She replied. I couldn't that I was the reason I turned their whole family upside down. " So Eli, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I didn't have an answer, why was I here? I heard someone coming down the steps; I glanced over and saw Julia. "Elijah!" I saw her beautiful long hair and her smile. The image got fuzzy as she disappeared. "Julie," I said in a soft tone. I saw Jess's face turn and her eyes look down. "oh, It is hard I know, My mom is having a heard time with this whole thing." Jess said. "It was a long time ago." I said sternly. "A year isn't long ago Eli. You might still be grieving, you shouldn't rush into a relationship that you are not fully commited to." I turned red with anger. Who is she to tell me that I rushed into a relationship. "Jess, you know nothing at all. I love Julia with every fiber in my body. Don't tell me anything else. Your right, I don't even know why I am here." I got up and walk towards the door. "I thought your girlfriend's name is Clare." I was taken back, did I say Julia? I felt a tear slowly wallow down my cheek. "her room is still the same." Jess told me. I looked at her and she shook her head. She knew I wanted to go to her room. I walked up the stairs and I turned to the third door on the left. I opened the door, I was in her room. I saw pictures of us and I sat on her bed. " Look under the bed." Jess said. "Why?" "Eli, just look!" I saw a shoe box. I pulled it from under the bed. "open it." She demanded. I wiped the tear from my eye. She saved every note that I gave her. Every note, I couldn't believe it. From the time were twelve to about a week before she died. I tried to hold in the tears but I couldn't, I bawled. Jess came over and gave me a hug.

I spent some time in her room just laying in her bed. "Eli, I wasn't expecting you to be in my room." Clear as day, Julia was standing at her doorway, smiling, looking straight at me. "Julie?" I knew I wasn't sleeping because me and Jess just finished having a long conversation. " Well, what are you doing here stranger?"  
"Nothing, I just needed someone to talk to." I told her.  
"You have Clare now don't you? You could have talked to her." Her big brown eyes sparkled. "She doesn't understand. I just…" she interrupted me. "See, Elijah, that was the one pet peeve I had about you, you are a so secretive. You don't open up to no one. Including Clare, or Me." I didn't want to start yelling because I know if Jess heard me yelling she'd think I was crazy for yelling at myself. "That isn't true." I said to Julia. " Let's not start this argument again Elijah. There is something different about you though." I was a little confused by what she was talking about. "It's Clare." She uttered. "How do you know about Clare?"  
" Goodness, Elijah, it is okay to be in love again. I want you to be happy." She smiled and said. " I feel so bad for loving her!"  
"Why? She loves you, You obviously love her, when I see you two together, I see just something we never had and that is a good thing. She is good for you Elijah, don't ruin it because you feel guilty."  
" You shouldn't be dead!" I raised my voice a little louder. "Why not?" I didn't have a reason for her. " Eli, you didn't kill me, it was a freak accident. It could have been anyone."  
"But it wasn't." I said. "Eli, I want you to be happy. Go, leave. Let me be at peace, Your heart isn't with me anymore can't you feel it." She said. "What? I love you Clare." Then she smiled at me and said. " and SHE, loves you too." I came to the realization, I love Clare, I love her, I love everything about her. She is smart and she is pretty, she can be just as stubborn as me maybe even more, She won't take any of my crap, She unconditionally loves me. Julia leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and just like that she disappeared. I ran down the steps with the box in my hand and I ran out the door, ran passed Morty. "ELI GOLDSWORTHY! WHAT ABOUT YOUR CREEPY CAR!" Yelled Jess. "Uh, Morty? I be back later to pick him up." I looked up at Julia's window and I saw her smile. Flashback ran through my head of me and Julia at our happier time and then as I ran forward, never looking back I kept thinking about me and Clare.

I approached Clare's door and I was about to knock and the door swung open and Clare came out. She was crying. She wiped her face, her make up smeared a little but she was still beautiful. "Eli? What are you doing here." I was a little out of breath so I couldn't say anything sarcastic because it seems like she always greeted me that way. I had to catch my breath. " I came here to kiss you. What is wrong?" she just looked at me and she didn't say much and I knew what it was, Me with my one minute infatuation and next minute cold shoulder, Her parents fighting, Her not having no one since her sister is away. She didn't have to say anything, I knew what was wrong. You could always see everything in those eyes. "How about we get away for a little while." I told her. Her face lit up and she smiled and then reality hit her, "God, Eli! It isn't that easy." I looked at her and grabbed her hand and said, "well, if you won't kiss me, and won't get away with me for a little bit can you at least walk with me to pick up my car?" I asked. "Where is it?" she asked. "It is a long story." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Pretty emotional.  
***I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI or DEGRASSI CHARACTERS****

* * *

Clare grabbed my hand, they were really sweaty but she didn't seem to mind. When we finally got to Morty I turned to her and just smiled. "What is it?" she asked. "Nothing." I grinned. "Eli." Called Jess. I looked at her like I never met her in my life. "Uh Hey, Jess?"  
"You left Julia's box on top of your creepy car." She said. I gave her the glare of death, "It's name is Morty." Clare started to giggle. "What?" I asked. "No need to get so defensive." She said. I laughed. Jess handed me Julia's box and we got in the car. Low music was playing and the box was the divider between me and Clare. " So you want to go get some coffee from the Dot?" she asked. "Surely."  
"Eli, what is in the box?" She asked me. I was expecting her to ask and I am going to tell her just I didn't think it was the right time. "It is a box of Notes I used to write to Julia."  
"That is cute." She smiled. She opened the box. "Do you mind?" I said, I was a little annoyed. "Aw, what is it? Are they warm and fuzzy? I didn't know had that side." She jokingly said. " I am serious Clare, don't read it! Give me the box!" I raised my voice, I had one hand on the wheel and one hand fighting Clare for this flimsy piece of paper. She started to read it,

"Hello Julie, have I told you lately how much I love you. I really mean it. I am not just saying that because…we…" her voice started to drift off as she read about my first time, and how it was with Julia. I could tell she was hurting, I didn't want her to read my notes that wrote to Julia. I feel like a horrible person. We pulled up at the Dot, She immediately got out of Morty. "Clare! Clare! Can we talk?" she turned around and gave me the most cold look.

" I know your history with Julia, I know you still have this guilt it is just…" I knew it, she had a problem with me not being a virgin. " Clare, I really wanted to show you, Just not today. It wasn't the right time." She still was so cold and angry. "still want coffee?" she smirked. " Fine."

We walked in and it was an awkward silence. She still felt uncomfortable. " So, today. The weather is really nice." I ranted on about the weather, she looked annoyed about me trying to change the subject. " Do you have a picture?" she said. " Excuse Me?"

"Julia? Do you have a picture of her?" She asked. I started to stutter. "Uh, well.. Not on me." I took a sip, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to see what she looked like." She answered. I was a bit confused. She started to stir her coffee. " So, How was it?" she asked. I didn't want to answer it. "Are you jealous?" I asked. She looked at me with a raised eye brow. " Jealousy is ugly Eli." I smiled at her. She still looked upset. " Clare, I love you." I told her and I rubbed her hand. She smiled the fakest smile I have ever seen Clare Edwards give.  
"So…" I said, " You want to know about me and Julia's relationship." She looked up at me. "Yes, Eli. I do." I stared to get nervous. "Let's go then." We got up and left the Dot and drove back to my house.

We went upstairs into my room. "Why are we here?" she asked. I went under my bed and I pulled out a box with every note Julia gave me since we were ten. She read My note then her note, and she kept like this until she realized how much Julia ment to me. After reading the last one, she looked at me with a tear in her eye. I wiped it from her cheek. " I am sorry I got mad." She said. "Come here." I told her and I held close and she bawled in my arms. I brushed my hand through her hair. I kissed her. When she pulled back she looked at me and very fast, pulled me against her with so much aggression and kissed me even harder. She pushed me on to my bed and she wiped her tears from her face while I laid there in shock of her aggression. She then started to lift up my shirt and started to cry and kiss me again. "Wait." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the feedback! It really boost me up when I am writing these stories. At this point in the story, I cannot figure out where to go from here. Read it and Review, leave any ideas to help me defeat the enemy of writers Block.**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI or THE CHARACTERS***  
**

* * *

"What?" Clare said with a shortness of breath. "What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't want her to do something she would do that would ruin our relationship, do something she will regret or ruin her pledge to stay pure. "You don't like this?" She said as she attacked me with her soft lips, her fingers ran through my hair but I had to resist. I pulled away, "Uh, I do. I am really enjoying this aggressive side to you. Just, why now?" I asked her. She got off of me and got off my bed and stood in the middle of the floor. " You don't find me sexy?" she whispered a tear started to roll down. I have seen her cry too much today.

"What are you talking about Clare?"

"YOU DON'T FIND ME SEXY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "What are you talking about Clare? I love you, I do. I honestly love you with all my heart."

"So what is stopping you?" I looked at her and got closer and laid my hands on her shoulder. She looked so hurt by me not continuing the act I knew she would regret.

" What is stopping me is that I love you. I don't want to hurt you. This, today? Not the right time, you are upset, I can't keep hurting you like this."

"Love? Love is stopping you Eli?" She yelled. Thank god my parents were not home. I have never seen her act so possessed and just weird. She tried to hug her, then she started to try to wiggle out of my arms and she starts going berserk, hysterically crying and yelling at me. She started slapping my chest. "CLARE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? STOP IT! STOP IT! WHAT IS WRONG!" I yelled right back at her.

"Help me? You love me so you won't have sex with me meaning you never loved Julia…" I interrupted her there; she knew she was going into a danger zone bringing up Julia. " I loved Julia…"

"No you didn't, You love me so you won't have sex with me, You didn't love Julia so you had sex with her because there is no emotional attachment and You will play with everyone's emotions, You are playing with mine. Stop loving me, you are not a virgin! I want to be just like you! Take it away EEEE-LLLLIIII! Mr. Dark and Mysterious and every girl wants me and I will sleep with all of them as long as I can mentally break them! ! LET ME GO! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! ELI!" She ranted and yelled and pushed and slapped until I gave up. I finally gave up.

I let go and she stumbled when I let her go. She just stared at me and I stared back. The room started to get hazy and just everything felt so surreal. " I loved Julia." I said and I walked out of the room. I went down the steps and I needed a glass of water after all the happened. I poured two cups one for Clare and I. I started to take a sip, I looked out the window and saw two birds in a nest, and they were fighting. Next thing I saw was one fly away. I just stared at the bird that was all alone. It looked so sad and alone. I was just like that bird. I was expecting Clare to come into the kitchen and we could talk it out, I would forgive her for everything that happened. She didn't have to even say the words sorry to me and I would shout to the rooftops I am sorry if I had to. If that were what she wanted to hear, I would say it in a heartbeat. None of that happened. She slowly walked down the steps and walked out the door. I got extremely infuriated. I was so confused; this is not usual Clare behavior. She usually wants to fix everything! I want to bash in some windows and scream and just release all this tension I feel in me.

Instead of vandalizing something like I used to when Julia was alive, which is what provoked 99.99% of our arguments, I went for a drive in Morty. When I turned him on I was scared by the loud music that I wasn't expecting to come on so sudden. I lowered the volume. I drove. I heard Julia's favorite song and I knew where I was heading.

I parked the car. I knocked at the door. "Eli? Hey, did you forget something?" Jess said. "Let me in Jess!" I said with some anger in my voice. " Eli my mom is sleeping." Jess replied. I didn't care I pushed my way in and stomped up the steps swung open Julia's bedroom door. "JULIA! WHY? TELL ME WHERE DO I ALWAYS SCREW UP! I THOUGHT I DID THE RIGHT THING! JULIE, WHY IS IT THAT I MAKE EVERYONE RUN AWAY FROM ME? JULIA, I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" I threw the bed sheets off the bed. "Eli? What is the matter?" Jess asked. She stood at the doorway. " I don't know, I told Clare how these flashbacks are eating me up and the guilt is so hard to deal with and when I finally get the closure I needed to finally move on and give every little piece of my heart to that amazing girl she gets jealous and wants to have sex and I won't let her make a mistake with me because I love her that much Jess, Where did I go wrong? Where the hell did I go wrong?" she didn't say anything. She didn't know how to react. " I am sorry, I am going to go." I walked down the steps "Sorry if I woke up your mother."

" I doubt you did. She is out cold." Jess said.

"Ha, well… I am going to go." I walked away and got in Morty. The night fell upon me and I still haven't got home. Driving seemed to relieve some stress. I drove around the same neighborhood for about three hours only making a pit stop for coffee. 3 AM hit and I parked in the driveway of my house. I walked in and it seemed like no one cared if their son walks in 3AM. I walked into my room and laid on my bed. School was tomorrow, just my luck. I was already taking off the day. I know sleep does not magically make my problems with Clare disappear but that is all I wanted to do. My phone started to vibrate, it was Clare. "Hello?" I answered.  
"Hello, Is this Eli?" a strange woman asked. I am a bit confused the caller ID on my phone said Clare but it sounds nothing like her. " Yes, Uh? Who is this?" I replied. "This is Clare's mother, god, it is finally nice to talk to you, Clare talks to you all the time."

"What happened to Clare? Did something happen? Where is she?" I panicked.

"Well you obviously know why I am calling. She never came home. She left earlier today when me and Mr. Edwards were having a discussion." said, I knew what "discussion" was code for. "Have you seen her?" She continued. "No, she isn't here." I said. I felt the mood change. " Well if you hear from her, tell her to please come home."

"Will do, good night Mrs. Edwards."

" Good night Eli." Now, I had no intention in sleeping after that phone call. I went down stairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water, the birds from earlier were in together in the nest. I saw something moving in my back yard. I looked close and I someone was sleeping in the hammock. I went out into my back yard and I slowly walked near the hammock. There was someone in the hammock; it was Clare. I gently pushed her over and laid next her. I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_*** I do not own Degrassi or these characters***_  
Read and Review please!  
I am so happy with all of the responses I have been getting back.  
Thank you guys! Really :')  
Keep it up and follow my tumblr & twitter :)

* * *

The sun was beaming through the trees. I started to open my eyes. For some reason the emotional twenty-four hours that had passed seemed so blurry like a dream. I knew they were not though; Clare was laying next to me with her arm wrapped around me like she was holding on to a teddy bear. "Clare," I whispered in her ear. She started to smile.

"mmmhmm?" she mumbled. She looked so pretty sleeping I didn't want to wake her up if I didn't have to. When I laid next to her last night I didn't notice until this moment that she had my headphones around her neck. On the ground laid a bag with clothes. It made sense, she could stand her parents fighting, she was running away. I brushed the hair out of her face, she started smiling. I looked at the my watch and noticed we were running late for school. "Clare, wake up! We are running late!" I shook her. We both immediately jumped out of the hammock and ran to Morty. The drive to School was pretty quiet. Clare seemed a little out of it. She was in a deep thought.

"speak." I said to her. She didn't reply. We pulled up to the parking lot and she finally spoke. "can you get out of the car?" She asked.

"why?"

"I want to get changed, if you don't mind." She said. I didn't answer her. I leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead and got out of the car. She smiled. I leaned against the car, and pulled out my phone and immediately called Clare's phone, "Hello?" picked up.

"? this is Eli, remember?"

"Yes, Is Clare Okay? Did you find her?"  
"It wasn't too hard finding her. She was sleeping in my backyard." I replied.

"Oh thank god, Where is she at now?"

"We are at school. ?"  
"Yes Eli?" She said. I was hesitant to say it but I knew it had to be done.

"Mrs. Edwards, Clare had a bag with her when I found her. Is there something going on? She seemed like she was running away."

"Eli, I am sorry but that is a private matter." Mrs. Edwards said. For some reason I builted up this courage to say, "Sorry Mrs. Edwards but if something is happening to Clare, It is not a private matter to me. I have to stop any harm from getting to her."  
"I am sorry Eli that you feel that way but Clare is our daughter and we just think you are no good for her. We want you to stay away from her. It is the first thing me and Mr. Edwards have agreed on in a long time and Clare knows that she is forbidden to see you."  
"I am sorry Mrs. Edwards but I can't stay away from her." And then I hung up.

"You were talking to my mom?" Clare asked. I got a little panicky, sweaty palms and all.

"uh, yes?" I replied. She just looked at me, picked up her bag and said, "We already missed first period, let's not be late for second period." And we walked together through the doors of Degrassi. We had advanced English together second period.

" Is anyone willing to share their … Ah, Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms Edwards late I see, yet again." Said .  
"Sorry," apologized Clare. I sat down and she sat down behind me. "So I was hoping for volunteers on sharing their sonnet with the class but since you two were late would one of you like to share?" Asked . I was never in a million years going to share my work, but here went Clare standing up, "I will share."  
"Go ahead Clare,"

" Okay well this is my sonnet. _How have you managed to control my thoughts? All day long I think of a love this true. Without you in my life I'd be distraught. For what and who would I be without you? Your Mischievious smile makes my heart melt. Honey colored eyes show feelings untold. Burning rages of desire I have felt But you a true gentleman, stay controlled…"_

She started to smile at me and I smiled back at her. She continued her poem.  
"_I shouldn't worry of your intentions Our future is all in God's design. Love's workings are beyond comprehension Down the road our lives may intertwine. In darkness you are my shimmering light. Being loved by you feels more than just right…"_ Before she sat down she started tearing up, " Clare? Do you need a minute?" asked Ms. Dawes, Clare just shook her head, " Yeah… Yeah I do." And she walked out the room.

I wanted to follow, I wanted to make sure she was okay. Ms. Dawes came over and whispered to me "Eli, can you?" I knew what she wanted me to do. I just got up grabbed my stuff and left the classroom. She was nowhere to be found. I waited in front of the girls bathroom. "Ah! Eli! You scared me. Wha… What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Dawes sent me out here to see if you are alright. Are you?" she started to sniffle, "Yeah, I am okay. It had been a real emotional two days." She said.

"Clare, open up to me. You used to be this open book and now you shut down everytime you are around me."

" I am sorry! Okay! I am sorry!" She stared screaming.

"Clare what is the matter?" I asked her, I moved closer toward her and held her so close. My hands ran through her hair and I held her face close to mine. I kissed her and she kissed me back. "Let's go." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews and all the support from everyone who reads my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

We ran out the doors of the school and didn't look back. We jumped into Morty and just drove. Music was playing soft. "Clare?" I looked over to her.  
"Yes?" she said as she looked at me with these puppy dog eyes. I just looked at her. Nothing was said. It was quite boring. I wanted to say something but she seemed so upset. I wish I knew what bothered her. Is it her parents? Is it the fact they forbid her from seeing me? Is it I? Is it that I still think about Julia?  
" Hey, can we milkshakes?" Clare asked.

"Uh, sure." I said and started to smile. I kind of laugh and shake my head.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing." I told her.  
"If your laughing there must be something funny." She said. We were at a red light.

" Nothing, just you usually ask for coffee." I said.

"Well I am craving some coffee."

" You can get a milkshake, I am getting coffee. Are you sure you can handle a milkshake though?"

"Why do ask that?" Clare said.  
"Well you drink your coffee with tons of sugar, you should just eat pure sugar." I replied. She glared at me and smirked.  
" I am sorry I don't like coffee that is the same color as 's heart."  
"And what color would that be?"

"Black." She said. She was smiling. I know it has been only twenty- four hours but it was the longest twenty- four hours because I didn't see her smile. She moved over, closer to me. She laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind. It felt nice.

"It is nice to see your smile."

"How can I not smile when I am with you?"

"How can I not kiss you when I am with you." I said.

"Then, why haven't you kissed me yet?" She said with a mischievous look in her eyes and smile on her face. We were at a red light and I immediately grabbed her face and pressed it against mine and passionately kissed her. She was holding on mine.

We went to the dot to get her a milkshake and me a coffee. We sat down at the table and ate lunch as well. I rubbed the top of her hand. "This Salad is better than usual." She said. I looked at her devour that poor salad. "Clare, What is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why aren't you allowed to see me?" I asked.

"You want to know?" She said. I nodded my head and she went on to say, "Okay, well I came in crying from when you turned down my offer…" I interrupted her.

"And Clare, I think you beautiful, I love you and I don't want you to do something you will regret."

"Yeah, I know that now." And she rubbed my hand back and continued telling the story. "My mom found me crying in my room. She wanted to know what happened I told her the truth because she said I could talk to her about anything. I was kind of hesitant to talk to her about being sexually active because of the last time…" I interrupted her again

"What happened the last time you talked to her about sex?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "It is a long story, and let's just say Mr. Armstrong probably thinks I masturbate." I choked a bit when she said that then I laughed.

"You? Mother Teresa? Never." I sarcastically said. She smiled and went on telling the story. "My dad slams the door shut and my mom tries to calm him down because I was already upset and then she tells him and he runs up and starts calling me a slut and whore and say he never wants me to see you again. My mom buts in and she get pushed. They start arguing and my mom found out my dad is cheating on her. I start yelling at him and we got into an argument and I ran upstairs, packed my bags and left. I was going to stay at Alli's but they were not home. So I ran to your house, in the backyard."

I pushed my chair over to her and sat close to her. She started to get teary again and I held her. "We could just get away. Go far away. Together."

" We should get a small apartment together." She said.  
"Clare that won't fix our problems."  
"I know." She said and she got down again. We finished up at the dot and got back in Morty.  
We started driving; I had no clue where we were going. I raised the volume to the radio to hear the song on the mix cd that was playing. I really liked the song. I started singing softly. Clare looked over at me and snickered. I smiled at her still singing. She moved closer and laid against me again. She started singing with me. "You like this song? Usually you hate my music."

"I do. I like it." I smiled at her and we both continued singing softly but we started to raise our voices a bit.

"THE WHOLE WORLDS WATCHING! THE WHOLE WORLD WANTS SO MUCH MORE! THE WHOLE WORLDS WATCHING! WE'RE TIRED OF HAVING DREAMLESS NIGHTS!" we were singing at the top of our lungs. I looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back. Then I blinked and looked over at Clare and it wasn't Clare, It was Julia. "Julia?" I said under my breath. I lost focused of the road, "Elijah," Julia said. I blinked again.

"ELI!" Clare screamed in Horror. I slammed Morty into tree. Everything went black. "Eli! Eli! Please, Eli! Open your eyes!"

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT:** NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN CLARE'S POV!  
Just thought I throw that in there :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song being sung. "Dreamless nights" by Clothes Make The Man, it was featured in an episode of Degrassi. 10x09 "I Don't Know What to do with Myself" **


	7. Chapter 7

_Just love saying it, I am really happy that everyone love this story. When I first started writing it I was skeptical on posting it online because I thought "No one is going to read or enjoy reading it" but I was proved wrong :)  
Keep on reading an reviewing it really motivates me and makes me feel good about my writing._

_I would to hear some ideas that you guys have as well. I get writer's block often, I am no stranger to it. People want me to write about other characters, who do you wanna see in a story? Got any ideas about what you want to see in this story? Tell me them on my tumblr._

_This chapter is in Clare's perspective, just to let everyone know_. _hope you guys who read my story like it. _

***Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

* * *

I held his hand, "Eli don't do this to me, please." His door was crushed in and he basically was in a pretzel position while I seemed untouched. I held his head on my lap, I never seen him like this. So helpless, he is usually superhero like, invincible. I felt a little warm liquid coming from his head. I lost my breath, I couldn't breathe, and he was bleeding. Finally the ambulances came. They took him in a gurney. "What is you relation?" asked the EMT. I couldn't answer I was overcome with tears. I composed myself for one minute, "His soul mate," I whispered under my breath.  
"Excuse me?" Asked the EMT. I became overwhelmed with tears as I saw them put oxygen on him, " I am his girlfriend."

"Will you be taking the ride with us?"  
"Yes! Yes I would like that." I said. I got in the ambulance and I held his hand the whole entire way. I brushed his hair out of his eyes every time we hit a bump and it knocked his hair in his eyes. They rushed him into a room and I stayed in the waiting room until they said I was allowed in.  
"Clare!" I heard my mom.  
" Mom?"  
"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine but Eli…" I started to tear up again. She gave me a hug that I was not expecting because both her and my father are apathetic to Eli. Hours went by and I stayed in my mom's arms crying.  
"Clare?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I am sorry that you guys got into an accident. I am so glad you are okay. I really do hope Eli is okay but…" I knew that but was coming. She continued on saying, " I don't think he is a good influence, just you have changed when you are with him and now he puts your life in danger, Clare what more of a warning sign do you need?"

" I am sorry you feel that way mom. You don't understand. Eli is a good guy."  
"That might be true Clare but this isn't the first time your life has been in danger because of him… The Dance you two were at?"

"Mom."

"I am just saying Clare, KC was such a nice boy." When she uttered those words I completely went mad inside.  
"Mom, KC pretty much cheated on me for some other girl who is now pregnant, and sure my life is in danger when with Eli but he protects me from it. I might be in danger but I feel safest around him."

"Clare Edwards?" a Doctor called.

"I am Clare Edwards," I replied.

" You can go in to see Elijah now, he is awake and he has been asking to know where you are at." I had to run in as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to see him.

I walked in the room and seeing him hooked up to all these machines and wires scared me.

"Hey!" Eli said in higher spirits than I was. Once I heard him speak I started crying. "Come here." He told me. I sat in the chair next to him.

"I am okay, I promise. Doctor said it was nothing too serious, I will be good in a couple days." He comforted me by saying.

"Then why are you here…" I said. Before he could answer his mother came in.

"Eli, of all days you decide to hurt yourself today." She gave him a kiss on his forehead. He smirked but it quickly turned into a frown.

"You know I have to go away on business this week. What the hell were you thinking? Where is your Car!" His mom continued on the lecture and Eli just laid there absorbing it all.  
"Eli…Wha..wha… I am glad you are okay, I guess I am going to cancel the trip and stay with you."  
"Uh, I could stay with Eli?" I said.  
"That is funny, I will let the girl who caused this to him to stay with him to get him hurt more or in trouble." And from that small comment that I let bounce right off me Eli snapped. "CLARE DIDN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He started yelling at his own mother to defend me.

"She didn't. I am SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE TRYING TO KEEP US APART! AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, MOM BECAUSE FROM MY RECELECTION YOU DIDN'T LIKE JULIA EITHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU LIKE HER MOM, WHY DID YOU HATE HER." His mom went silent. She walked out the room and I stood against the glass window. Eli caught his breath.

"Why are you so distant Edwards?"

"Uh, I just…" I had no answer. He swayed his hand to have me come over to him and slowly took steps over to him. I got over to the chair and sat down again. She started smiling, " Come here, next to me." He said. I gently got on the bed and wrapped my arm around him.

"So you were scared I was going to die?" he asked.  
"I knew you weren't going to die, Just …"

"Eli, Eli, Eli don't die…I don't know how could live without you Eli!" said trying to imitate me,  
"You heard that?" I said.  
"Yeah, you love me." Saying very sarcastically. I didn't reply. "Clare?" he called.

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong, usually you will tell how you can't stand my remarks and smug attitude."

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too."

I petted his hair and he fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and I found no one here. My mom wasn't here, his mom, no one. The doctor walked in. "Well Eli must not have any kryptonite, he is fine. He should be able to leave tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I will tell him when he wakes up." I said. The doctor left and I watched him sleep. I smiled as I petted his head. How can I not want to wake up to that every morning? Who could really resist. I know I couldn't. I feel like dirt that I just threw myself at him the other day. I do know what I want though. I saw my mom. I gently got out of the hospital bed and went over to her. "Mom, why are you here?"

"I am here to take you home."

"Listen, Alli texted me last night. She heard what happened. You tell her?"

"No, I didn't."  
"Well she asked me if I could come with her and her parents on some trip this week, it is educational and I get school credits for it. Please."

"Well are you up for it."  
"Yes, Yes I am. Please mom, I need to get away from home for a while. You and dad are always fighting I just can't take it and If I can get away, and it would benefit me academically then…" She looked at my with her hand on her face thinking… and thinking…please say yes… please say yes…

"Clare, I trust you." She said. I felt a little guilty.

" So if you want to stay with Eli while his mother is away, then fine."  
"Ah, thanks mom…wait? Stay with Eli? I didn't say that."

"I know, but how can you receive text when I have your phone? Alli hasn't texted or called."  
"I am not a good liar am I?"

" Clare, you are an honest kid. I don't like the idea of you two being together alone for a couple days alone but…" She took in a deep breath, "I trust you."

"Thanks." I gave her a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

You know, Eli really knows how to milk his injury. His mom and Dad have been out of town and I stayed here with him taking care of him. " Clare!"

I immediately run, "Eli?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Yes."

I went over to pour him a glass of water. I brung it over to him and sat in the opposite chair across from him.  
" You feeling any better?"

"A little bit."

"That is good."

"Clare," He said

"What?"  
" What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

" You haven't said anything all day. Actually I don't think you have talked to me since you have been here." He mentioned.

"I am sorry."

"Come here," he says with a small smirk on his face. I came over and he leans in to give me a kiss. I looked at the time.

"I am going to call my mom."

"Okay." He smiled.

I went up to Eli's room where my purse was at to get my phone. I dialed my mom but it just kept ringing. I waited; it kept ringing. That wasn't normal. I walked down the steps.  
"You talked to your mother?" asked Eli.

"No. She never picked up." He tried to get up.  
"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get up…AH!" and he stumbles trying to get up and I ran over to help him sit down.  
"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, trying to get this DVD that in my room." He answered.

"I can go get it for you." I said.

"NO! I WANT TO GET IT MYSELF!" Eli yelled.

"Why are you so angry?"

" Because I can't move, this stupid ankle!" and he slams himself on the couch.

"Okay, I will go upstairs and get it and we can watch it together." I said with a smile and rubbing his knee.

"Fine." He said, still angry but coming around.

I went up stair, walked into his room and got the movie. My foot was almost on the step until, "CLARE!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring down this book that is under my bed, it as a lock on it." I was thinking why does this book have a lock, why did he need it. Maybe I was over thinking it again. "Sure," I answered. I walked back into his room and got this book with a lock on it and brought it to him.

We sat together, watching the movie. I laid my head on his chest and he ran his fingers up and down my shoulder softly. I was starting to get sleepy. I noticed he was very impatient by how long the movie was. He wanted it to be over. He kept staring at this book. Maybe it was a book of secrets. Should I know about it? Maybe I didn't want to know. "Are you tired?" she asked me.

"Yeah a little." I looked at my watch it was almost three in the morning.

"Why don't you head to bed." He recommended then he continued to say, " I am going to sleep too."

"Down here?"

"Clare?"

"Eli?"

"You have been here for a couple days now, it has been like this since you got here. I sleep on the couch, you sleep on my bed."

" I know," I said "But I kind of thought you could come upstairs and lay with me until I fell asleep."

He smirked. " I will be up in a few minutes."

My heart started racing, "Alright!"

I went upstairs and got in bed. I started to read a little bit before I fell asleep; I was waiting for Eli.

I was going to see what was taking Eli so long, so I was going to get some water from down stairs. I slowly went down the step so they wouldn't make a noise or a creek.

I heard his voice, and some girl's voice.

_Eli! Eli! _Then I heard laughter from this girl, _Let me see your face! Why? So if something happened to you I have this video, I can look at you all the time._ I peaked over, I saw the TV screen, and Eli was on it. The person holding the camera gave it to Eli and I saw her. It was Julia. She was so pretty.  
"Clare?" Eli called me and found me. I had no choice but to come down. I noticed the book was open; it had this DVD in it.

"Sorry I was spying. I just…"

"No, I should have told you I was going to watch this."

"You don't have to tell me. Just… I have no…"  
" Come here." I sat next to him and I laid my head on his chest again. I stay wide-awake watching the home video. Eli soon fell asleep. I tear up a little bit. I didn't know her but just watching made me feel like I did.

_Say it Elijah! _She was grabbing his face _I won't let go until you say it. I love you Elijah! _The video cut off, "I love you Clare." He whispered as he was sleeping. I cuddled closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
